Submit a demigod
by WishingWell414
Summary: Check out my story The Special and the Wretched
1. Chapter 1

**Rules**

1. No Mary/ Gary sues

2. Be descriptive, and creative. I DO NOT want this his favorite animal is a dog, he likes having fun and reading…that's it.

3. Only children of Greek gods, meaning no children of Roman gods or children of demigods.

4. There will only be 7 main characters (not including mine).

5. Write "I enjoy cookies" somewhere in your form if you are reading this

6. No children of virginal goddesses give me children of **minor** gods _and _normal gods.

7. Don't just give me girls, make some guys too.

**Full Name: **

**Nickname (optional): **

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Godly Parent: **

**Mortal Family:**

**History:**

**Personality (Be long and descriptive):**

**Hair style/ Hair color:**

**Eye color:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Basic appearance:**

**Clothes:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Scars/tattoos/Piercings:**

**Powers: **

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses/ fears:**

**Weapons/ what it's disguised as:**

**Romance (feel free to look through other reviews) :**

**Anything else, I forgot: **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here are some characters that are probably going to be main characters, and if your character is not here it doesn't mean they're not going to be in the story, they're just not going to be main characters. I still need one girl and one boy.**

Amphitryon Stark (Amp) Heracles by Jayce Signmorou

Alec Hawthorne, Thanatos by ducks-r-homicidal

Katarina Montez, (Kat) Hephaestus by oOo KitKat oOo

Beth Alessandra Sarafti, (Blondie) Aphrodite by G6-flying

Nicolas Levi Ashton, (Superman) Selene by G6-flying

**And here's my oc: **

**Full ****Name:**Esmeralda Nacht

**Nickname****(optional):**Gypsy (from Hunch back of Notre Dame) or Emerald

**Gender:**female

**Age:**16

**Godly ****Parent:**Nyx, goddess of night

**Mortal ****Family:**Arnold Nacht, father (diseased)

**History:**As a child she grew up being bullied. At first it was just name calling and teasing but it soon turned to much more. When she was 10 she started coming home with broken limbs and bruises. She loved her father and didn't want him to worry so she hid it from him. One day when she was 12 one of the worst of the bullies was angry about something, unfortunately she just happened to be one of those people who were there at the wrong place, at the wrong time. The bully got angry and he and his friends beat her to a bloody pulp, they left her in the middle of the forest. One of the boys had been smoking and when he had left he had simply threw it on the ground, this caused a forest fire, burning everything within a 10 mile radius, including Esmeralda. Parts of her left leg, arm, back is badly burned. She never returned home that night, her father had thought she ran away because of something he did and committed suicide. She was later found by a firefighter who came to put the fire out, she was than brought to a hospital and treated for her wounds. When she had healed she had simply gotten up and walked out of the hospital, believing that there was nothing left for her in this town. She wandered around for a month surviving on stealing and picking food out of the trash until a satyr found her and told her who she was and took her to camp.

**Personality****(Be ****long ****and ****descriptive):**She's extremely paranoid and flinches at sudden movements or loud noises. She has trust issues, and is very closed and private. She is extremely selfish, thinking only of herself, if she does something for someone else it is probably only for her own benefit. She is harsh, cruel, and manipulative. She is often called a coward because if someone insults her or hits her she will simply ignore them or stand their like a statue, but truthfully she's just holding in her anger and every other emotion like she always does. She is actually in fact very brave and even selfless. She believes life is meaningless so she doesn't really care if she lives or dies. She has no confidence due to her burns and scars that she believes make her look hideous and because of the mental and emotional abuse she got from being bullied her whole life. She is emotionless and her face is like a mask. She is extremely intelligent and clever; she can even be called wise. She is stubborn and determined, once she sets her mind to something she will never give up. She is great at giving advice, and can be trusted with secrets. She sees good in everyone, probably one of the reasons she refuses to fight back. She believes that violence is never the answer and doesn't like fighting. She is curious and fun loving although you will never see that side of her. She loves to joke around and laugh if she feels comfortable.

**Hair ****style/****Hair ****color:**black, reaches mid back and is wavy

**Eye ****color:**black, like the night sky

**Height:**5 foot 9

**Weight:**130

**Basic ****appearance:** She has a thin and tiny frame. She is beautiful but it's striking and powerful, that often goes unnoticed. The scars and burns marred her skin making her self conscious. She looks like the real version of Snow white with the rosy cheeks and the pale skin, except with all the burns and stuff. She's usually frowning, she has almond shaped eyes, and curvy body.

**Clothes:**She likes to wear baggy t-shirts, hoodies, skinny jeans, combat boots, jackets, and anything else that covers her up.

**Likes:**night, the cold, stars, art, music, cookies, horror movies, weapons, writing, photos, games, dreams, mysteries, riddle

**Dislikes:**technology, bullies, fire, people, jellybeans, monsters, fear, memories

**Scars/tattoos/Piercings:** she has scars all over her body and burns on her left arm, leg, and back, she has a tattoo of a crescent moon surrounding by stars on the upper right corner of her back, ear piercing

**Powers:**At night she becomes alive she gets stronger, faster, and her senses are more acute, she can navigate using the stars, I'll come up with more later…

**Strengths:**hand to hand combat**,**tricking enemies, reaction, fast, sword fighting, distractions, escaping from traps, hiding emotions, good strategist, flexible, dodging the enemies blows, clever

**Weaknesses/****fears:** fire, archery, love, fear itself, socializing, fighting in the day time, lacks strength

**Weapons/****what ****it****'****s ****disguised ****as:**twin daggers that turn into rings

**Romance****(feel ****free ****to ****look ****through ****other ****reviews):** I don't know


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here are the characters that you have submitted that will be main characters. Again if your character was not chosen they're probably just going to be minor characters. I still need a GUY though, hopefully one of a minor god!**

Ella Rose, Apollo by SweetEyes8

Amphitryon Stark (Amp) Heracles by Jayce Signmorou

Alec Hawthorne, Thanatos by ducks-r-homicidal

Katarina Montez, (Kat) Hephaestus by oOo KitKat oOo

Beth Alessandra Sarafti, (Blondie) Aphrodite by G6-flying

Nicolas Levi Ashton, (Superman) Selene by G6-flying

I need a **GUY**! Please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Here are the main characters of my story.**

Jett Ashwood, Zephyrus by sparky0773

Ella Rose, Apollo by SweetEyes8

Amphitryon Stark (Amp) Heracles by Jayce Signmorou

Alec Hawthorne, Thanatos by ducks-r-homicidal

Katarina Montez, (Kat) Hephaestus by oOo KitKat oOo

Beth Alessandra Sarafti, (Blondie) Aphrodite by G6-flying

Nicolas Levi Ashton, (Superman) Selene by G6-flying

Esmeralda Nacht, (Gypsy) by me

**And here are the pairings**

Amphitryon Stark and Beth Alessandra Sarafti

Nicolas Levi Ashton and Katarina Montez

Jett Ashwood and Ella Rose (couldn't resist when I saw you wrote he hated Apollo kids)

Alec Hawthorne and Esmeralda Nacht

**These are characters that are going to be playing important roles in the story but are not going to be main characters. **

Samuel Albert Maverick, Isis (Very important role)

Morgan Frassetto, Poseidon and **Hunter** of Artemis (she could actually be considered a main character)

Roshan Davis, Apollo

Christian Reid, Hermes

Elizabeth Harper, Hecate

Lucas Jones, Dionysus

…and basically everyone else, I just got lazy and can't name them all…sorry

**The story will be up soon…as soon as I come up with it, kidding…or am I? Actually no here's a sneak peak (extremely short):**

Esmeralda breathed in the cold musty air of her cabin, leaning back her head hitting the bedpost with a thud. She closed her eyes and sighed enjoying the pain that developed in the back of her head. She turned and grabbed the little gray clock off her bedside table watching the handles tick by listening to the clicking of the clockwork. She glance at the time than pursed her lips, 12:04 am.

She closed her eyes again and breathed in a big gulp of the air around her before leaping off her bunk, the balls of her feet hitting the floor gracefully, not even caring if she made noise, she was the only occupant of this cabin after all. She smirked rolling her shoulders back, watching the moon and the stars in the night sky through her window. Night was the only time she felt truly…alive. She grabbed her bomber jacket and slid on combat boots and rings, the only things in this room that were truly hers.

Esmeralda opened the door to the Nyx's cabin, a real smile appeared on her face as the night seemed to wrap around her and suck her in.

"The moon is lovely tonight." a voice stated snapping Esmeralda out of her trance

She whirled around to see Nicholas Ashton, son of Selene one of the few people at this bullshit of a camp she could actually stand.

"Superman." She acknowledged nodding her head in his direction

He scowled "I really wish you and everyone else would stop calling me that." He muttered

Esmeralda smiled grimly and looked up at the moon "It is beautiful, the moon I mean…" she paused and stared at the sky, a worried expression appeared on her face "You feel it don't you, something is stirring, something bigger than all of us combined…" she broke off awkwardly

"You're starting to sound like a vampire Gypsy." Nicholas smirked, something he would have never done if the moon wasn't shinning clearly in the night sky

She rolled her eyes and leaned back against the wall of her cabin "It's the end isn't it? After all the gods have put us through, the second Titan war, Gaia rising, and the Romans…oh my gods the Romans…they're just going to dispose of us, now that they don't need us anymore?" she hissed her black eyes glowing with hatred

"That's not going to happen… because we're going to make a difference." Nicholas placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and oddly enough she didn't brush him off

She looked at him her ebony colored eyes hiding any sign of fear or emotion, but for a second Nicholas could have sworn her saw a tear and the corner of her eye, she snickered "Making a difference, that's what everyone wants isn't it?" she closed her eyes and blinked before pushing herself off the wall and brushing Nicholas' hand off "Be prepared for anything."


	5. Chapter 5

**Check out my story The Special and the Wretched **

**It's rated T for slight language, violence, and some of the characters end up getting together, it's also slightly dark. **

**As time passes my character Esmeralda will appear less, it's just the first few chapters so things need to be explained.**

**I'm also pretty sure I epically failed at portraying some of your characters…**

**-WishingWell414**


End file.
